The Line in the Sand
by merlynn
Summary: A test by the Elders could take Piper to the breaking point. Could the people sworn to protect them be the ones that break the power of three forever?
1. Default Chapter

Piper sat beside the crib watching her little girl sleep. Melinda was almost six months old, but Piper still couldn't believe she was really here. Piper tucked the blanket in around the sleeping baby and walked over to her bed to take a nap herself. Sometimes Piper felt like Melinda was just a wonderful dream, one that would be gone as soon as the slumber ended. Piper drifted off to sleep thinking if this happiness was all a dream, she never wanted to wake up.  
  
*****  


Phoebe sat at the kitchen table typing an upcoming column on her lap-top. Her boss had agreed to let her work mainly from home these days. She had also promised to only schedule appearances on radio and television shows on a monthly bases. She wasn't happy about Phoebe's new schedule, but when Phoebe explained it was this or nothing she reluctantly agreed. Phoebe put down her glasses and walked over to the fridge to get another cup of tea. She noticed Melinda's bottle sitting on the counter. Had the little one really been in their lives for six months already? Phoebe smiled as she picked up the baby bottle.  
  
Phoebe was immediately thrown into a premonition. Phoebe saw some stranger holding a baby, holding Melinda. Leo was there and so was Piper. Leo seemed to be pleading with Piper and the stranger. She saw Piper explode the stranger. She heard Melinda cry as the stranger dropped her right before he went up in smoke. Piper blinked over to catch the falling baby, turned to face Leo, and then just blinked away.  


*****  


Piper suddenly woke up from her sleep. She turned to face the baby's little room. As she did, she saw someone orbing away. She walked over to the crib thinking Leo had just been checking on their little girl, but when she got there the crib was empty. A small ting of panic swept through Piper as she called out for her husband.   


Piper: Leo!  


*****  


Phoebe heard Piper calling for Leo as her premonition ended. She ran up the stairs fearful of what she had just seen.  
  
Phoebe: Piper! What's wrong?

  


Piper was awash with panic on the inside, but was trying to keep calm. "I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe nothing."  
  
Piper screamed out Leo's name again as Phoebe went to Melinda's crib. She saw the empty crib and knew bad things had begun.

Phoebe turned around to face Piper. "What did you see?" she asked.  
  
Piper collapsed on the bed. "White lights," she almost whispered. "Why won't he answer me?"  


Phoebe hugged her sister tight. "I'm sure he will. I'm calling Paige."  


Phoebe was about to go to call her sister home, but Paige must have sensed something was wrong because she orbed in before Phoebe let go of Piper.  
  
Paige: What happened?  


Piper looked up at her little sister with tears in her eyes. "You didn't take Melinda anywhere, did you?"  
  
Paige knelt down before Piper at the edge of the bed. "Of course not honey. What's going on?" she asked turning toward Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: The baby's gone. Piper saw white lights, then Melinda was gone.  


Paige said Leo's name in a questioning tone. Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think so," Phoebe said. Paige called out Leo's name louder trying to summon him home.  


Piper's voice was filled with pain and rage. She jumped to her feet and tilted her head to the ceiling. "Leo!" she screamed, "Get down here right now!"  
  
*****  


Leo orbed in to three very distraught sisters. He saw Paige sitting on the bed holding Piper, and Phoebe was over by the baby's crib. "What was all the screaming about?" he asked.  
  
Piper looked up at her husband and could not control her fear or anger. "You took her! Why? Where?" she yelled as she stood up. "Did you take her to them?" she said as she pointed at the ceiling.  


Leo ran over to the crib where Phoebe was trying to get a premonition. He looked at Phoebe who was teary eyed herself begging her not to confirm what Piper was saying. "She's gone," Phoebe whispered.  


Leo turned around to face his wife. "I did not take her."  


Piper looked at him trying to decide if she believed him or not. "I saw white lights."  


Leo said firmly, "I did not take her."  
  
*****

Phoebe stood in front of the crib clutching Melinda's blanket. Her premonition came slowly and was hard to see at first. The place she was seeing was white and flooded with light. She saw a woman handing something to a man in a white robe and hood. Then she heard the baby cry. The man flung back his hood to reveal the stranger she saw in her earlier vision. The woman that handed Melinda to the stranger orbed away.  
  
*****  


Piper was staring coldly into her husband's eyes. She believed him, but she needed someone to blame.  


Phoebe put the blanket down, and walked out to where the others were standing. "He didn't take Melinda, but she is with the Elders. At least, I think that's where she is."  


Leo turned to face Phoebe, "What do you mean she is with the Elders?"  


Piper faced her as well, "What do you mean think?"   
Phoebe took a deep breathe. "I saw a woman hand Melinda to a man in a white robe and hood. They were in a place that was surrounded by light. It seemed a lot like when we were up there a couple of years ago," she said as she pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Paige: But why would they take Piper and Leo's baby?  
  
Phoebe: I think I know that too.  


Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation. Phoebe took another deep breathe and proceeded to tell them about her earlier premonition. When she was finished everyone was silent. Finally Piper broke the silence. "I'm going to turn evil? Me?"  


Phoebe: Of course not!  
  
Leo: But you said she was using a blinking power.  


Paige: So?  


Leo: It's a warlock power. They must have taken the baby to protect her.  


Piper: Protect the baby from me? I'm her mother!

Phoebe: What if taking the baby is what pushed Piper over the line to begin with?  


Leo: They had to have a reason.  
  
Piper: You're defending them! They kidnaped our child, and you're defending them!?!  


Leo: They.....they wouldn't cause us needless pain.  


Piper: Cause they've never done that before?  


Leo: That was a test....maybe this is too....I don't know.  


Piper glared at Leo. "If this is a test Leo. It's one I am going to fail."  


Paige: But that must be why Phoebe had her premonition, to warn you of your failure so you can change what happens.  


Piper: I don't care about their tests anymore. I just want my little girl back. She's all that matters now.  


Paige: All that matters? Piper, maybe that is the test.  


Piper: What are you talking about?  


Paige: That other thing we do that matters? You know, saving innocents?  


Leo: Paige is right. The test before was to see if we could do our jobs and be together. Maybe this is a test to see if we can raise our daughter and still save innocents.  


Piper: Our daughter is an innocent.   


Leo reaches to put his arm around Piper, "Honey...."  


Piper tosses his arm aside. "Don't honey me. They have no right to test me on this. What mother would put fighting demons above her child?"  


Phoebe whispered: Ours.  


Piper turned toward Phoebe: What?  


Phoebe said louder this time: Ours. Our mother did.  


Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Paige. "And how did that work out for all of us?" Then she turned back to her husband. "They crossed a line this time. They went too far," she said as she left the room.  


*****  


Kayle turned from the crystal ball that showed the nightmare in the Halliwell house unfold. She turned to her associate with a sad look in her eyes. "It's begun."  
  
Vincent looked up from the ball. "What are they thinking? The Elders are handing the Charmed Ones to us. What could they possibly want?"  


Kayle: What they always want: complete, unconditional devotion. They will never learn a mother can't give that.  


Vincent: And you? What do you want from this?  


Kayle: What Piper will soon want: revenge.  
  
  
  



	2. Dark Clouds Rising

Piper couldn't be at the house and she couldn't stand to be at the club, so she found herself walking in a park she and her sisters had played in as children. She barely remembered it, but she does remember her mother was there. Just hours before she had awaken to a nightmare, and since that time several conflicting emotions flooded through Piper, but right now all she could think about was her mother. How could she have risked her life like that, Piper wondered silently. Didn't we matter to her?  


From somewhere behind her a strange voice said, "Of course you did, but she did what she did for the sake of all children."  


Piper was a little stunned. She didn't think she had been talking out loud. And who was this strange woman anyway?  


"You weren't talking out loud," Kayle said, "I can hear your thoughts. And my name is Kayle. I'm a friend or at least I 'd like to be," she added as she sat down beside Piper on a bench.  


Piper looked at the woman anxiously, "I suppose you already know my name?"  


Kayle smiled and nodded. "And yes, I know why you are upset. I'm also aware you don't like people in your head. I'll try to turn it off. It isn't always easy though with emotions and thoughts so high on the surface like yours are right now."  


Piper took a deep breathe. "I see. You said you wanted to be my friend. I suppose you think you can help?"  


Kayle nodded again. "I think I know a way."  


*****  


Leo orbed into the attic to find Paige and Phoebe at work behind the Book of Shadows. Normally, he would ask what they were working on, but his mind was on other things right now.  


Leo: Any news from Piper?  


Paige and Phoebe looked up from the book. They walked over to Leo to hug him, one on each side. "No, she hasn't come home or called," Phoebe answered him. "Did you get anything out of them?" Paige asked as she looked to the ceiling.  


Leo sat down on a nearby trunk. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "No, not really," he said. "They told me Melinda is safe, but they won't tell me where she is or why they took her. They said I should trust them." Then he added sarcastically, "Because of their wisdom."  


Paige's eyes got wide and she smirked, "Oh yeah, that makes sense. We should all just have faith in their wisdom. I'm cool with that. Phoebe, how about you?"

Phoebe eyes were filled with tears. "I don't think they have any wisdom at all."  


Paige: What are you going to do now Leo?  


Leo sat there with tears in his eyes, but he wasn't crying.   


Phoebe: Paige, maybe we should give him some time.  


Paige: There isn't any time Phoebe. We have to do something now.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!  


Leo stood up and waved his hands. "No. Paige is right. Something has to be done, and it has to be done now before Piper crosses a line she can't come back from. Phoebe, we have to stop your premonition from coming true."  
  
Paige: Great! Phoebe and I were thinking we would......  


Leo: No Paige. What has to be done now has to be done by me and me alone.   
  
Paige: But Leo...  
  
Leo: If Piper comes back tell her not to do anything. I'll get our little girl back no matter what. Tell her that please?  
  
Phoebe started to protest, but before she could, Leo orbed away. "Damn it!"  
  
*****  
Phoebe was in the kitchen working on a potion when Paige came in. "What do you think Leo is up to?" Paige asked.  


Phoebe: I'm not sure, but if we don't do something soon, I think we are going to lose them all.  


Paige: You don't think? I mean, not Leo.  


Phoebe: And not Piper, I know. But yes, I do think if they could ever cross a line, it would be over something like this.  


Paige: But Leo has such a pure heart, and I'm not convinced Piper would lose it either.   


Phoebe sighed as she threw another ingredient into the pot. "Paige, you just don't understand."  


Paige rolled her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't going to be another version of the we've been doing this longer than you speech."  


Phoebe looked up from her potion as she added the last ingredient. She turned the heat down on the burner and walked over to put her hands on Paige's arms.  
  
Phoebe: Listen Paige, you are a kick ass witch, and I certainly never had any right to question you. That isn't what this is about honey. This is about something else. But don't you ever question your abilities as a witch again, ok? You are way stronger than me in much less time.  


Paige smiled, "Oh, I don't know about that," she said as she hugged Phoebe. "But you can keep up the kick ass witch compliments all you want. Those are good to hear." 

Phoebe: Ok, I'm glad we're clear on that.  


Paige: But what is this about then? What wouldn't I understand?  
  
Phoebe: It's just because you weren't here then. So you can't possibly understand what they put Leo and Piper through to get married. Piper never said anything to me, but she had to resent that the wise and powerful Elders wanted to stop her wedding to Leo but never did anything about me marrying the Source of All Evil.   
  
Phoebe looked up to the ceiling and shouted, "Where was your great wisdom then, huh?"  
  
Paige: Honey, I don't know why they interfered with Piper's life and not yours, but I'm sure Piper doesn't resent you for it.  


Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. But even if she doesn't, she has to be pretty pissed with them. And now they've taken her daughter? Even if it's just another test, it's still too much for them to do to her. It isn't fair at all."  
  
Paige: You're right. So how about we go get our niece back?  
  
Phoebe's voice filled with excitement. "You can do it?" she asked.  


Paige's face lit up with a huge smile. "I think so. There is a concentration spell in the book I need you to help me with, but with that little boost, I think the blood relative thing will do the trick in tracking her down."  
  
Phoebe walked over to the stove and filled some bottles with the potion she had been brewing. "All right then. Let's go do it!" She walked over and put her arm around Paige, "I told you you were one kick ass witch."  
  
Paige giggled as she and Phoebe ran up to the attic to get to work on tracking down Melinda.  
  
*****

A beautiful woman dressed in a white shirt and jeans orbed into an alleyway to heal her charge. Leo waited until the witch was healed, thanked her whitelighter, and left. It was the whitelighter he wanted. When she was alone, he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Nice work there, Maria. Were you that efficient when you came to kidnap my daughter?" Leo asked.  
  
Maria let out a little scream at his sudden presence. When she realized who she was talking to she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Leo, it's you."  


Leo's voice filled with anger, "Does that mean you don't think of me as a threat? You can take my child and not think of me as a threat?"  
  
Maria got a confused look on her face. "What are you so angry about Leo? Melinda is fine. I'm sure they'll let you see if you want to."  
  
Leo screamed, "No they won't!"  


Maria's voice was calm despite his anger. "That must be because you haven't accepting things yet. When you do, they'll let you see her. They assured me no matter what, you would see Melinda grow up."  
  
Leo's voice was getting more menacing, "And what about my wife? Will she see our daughter grow up?"  


Maria frowned a little, "That is up to her now."  


Leo screamed in anger and rage. He couldn't believe his friend and coworker could speak of these things so coldly. This was his child, his wife, his life. "Have you lost all of your human emotions woman?"  
  
Maria was starting to get concerned now. "Apparently, you have kept too many of them."  


Just then a darklighter appeared. "He has indeed kept the ones that matter," Vincent said as Leo's cloths changed to a black suit and a crossbow appeared in his hands.  
  
Maria filled with fear not only for her life, but for her friend's soul. "Leo, you can't. Please?"  


Vincent walked over to Leo as he clasped the crossbow in his hands. He whispered in Leo's ear, "Do you think those pleas would matter to the Elders? Would they give you back your daughter is you asked nicely?"  


Maria looked from the darklighter to Leo. "Killing me won't bring Melinda back."  
  
Vincent continued to whisper in Leo's ear as he raised the crossbow. "Maybe she'll tell you where your daughter is as the poison pulses through her veins. Death can make a person very talkative."  


Maria, "Leo please. You can't. This will change everything."  


Leo's eyes filled with tears. "Everything has already changed." He fired the crossbow. And missed. "Orb away, Maria," Leo said. "Next time, I won't miss."  
  
Maria was crying as she orbed away. You can hear her voice still pleading with Leo not to lose his soul as she disappeared.  
  
Vincent walked over to where the arrow had embedded itself in the wall. "Not bad for your first shot. You're right though, next time you won't miss."  
  
Leo dropped the crossbow. "There won't be a next time," he said.  
  
Vincent walked over and picked it up. "You sure about that?" he asked as he pointed it at Leo.  


Leo just glared at him. "You aren't here to kill me. You're here to corrupt me. Which means someone is with my wife as we speak," he said as he orbed away.  


Vincent smiled as he handled the crossbow. "Well, he's orbing but his cloths didn't change back. There's still hope of conversion."  


*****

Piper and Kayle stood in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. "I can't find anything to help us get up there," Piper said as she slammed the book shut.  


Kayle looked around the room, "It looks like someone has been spell-casting here recently."  
Piper walked over beside her. "My sisters. I wonder what they are up to."  
  
Kayle was about to say it didn't matter when Leo orbed in. "Piper..." he started to plead with her again.  


Piper walked over to hug him. "It's ok honey. I don't blame you anymore."  


Leo embraced Piper for a minute. When he looked up at Kayle he asked, "Was he a friend of yours?"  


Kayle smiled. "Yes, and judging by your clothing, I'd say he got to you at least in a small way."  


Piper looked at Leo and his cloths. "I want you to take me up there."

Leo looked at Kayle and back to Piper. "Alright."  


Piper looked back over to Kayle. "I have the potion. I'll take revenge for both of us."  


Kayle smiled sadly. "Thank you, Piper."  


Suddenly Leo walked over to take Kayle's hand. "She's coming too," he said. And before anyone had a chance to say anything, they all orbed away.  
  
  
  



	3. Winds of Change

The Elders gathered in their Great Hall to discus the recent developments relating to the Charmed Ones. It was in this Great Hall that the Elders had met several weeks ago when one of them foresaw Piper failing to vanquish a demon in order to protect her young child. That failure set in motion a course of events that would lead Melinda to deviate from her potential destiny. While it had been greatly debated, the Elders ultimately decided that the child's role in future events was too important to allow it to be compromised by an overprotective mother.   


It had also been in this place years earlier when an Elder had foreseen Kayle's human husband taking the trials to enter demonhood. They had decided then to allow Kayle one chance to save her husband, but upon her failure she was given no choice but to vanquish him. When she failed to do that, her son was deemed too important to be raised as a target of a demonic father. Kayle was a powerful witch, but she lost herself in despair upon her double tragedy. Despair soon turned to anger, and anger allowed her to channel her power in new ways.  


It was in this Great Hall the Elders gathered. It was also in this place the Elders would come face to face with the consequences of their actions. It was in this place they would pay.

*****

The Elders were seated at a great semi-circular table when Leo, Piper and Kayle orbed into the room. They were clad in white robes, and the room was so brightly lit that it took Piper and Kayle a moment to adjust. Leo, despite his appearance, was still accustomed to the light. He also wasn't surprised that he still understood their language when the irritating clicking came resounding in his ears from several different directions.

Leo looked up annoyed at the beings in front of him. "In their tongue or not at all," he said.

Lyalia was the first to speak. "That is fair young one. Why are you here then? And what on Earth are you wearing?"

Lyalia was the first face Piper was able to focus on. She had light brown skin, dark hair, and big black eyes. She was very beautiful. Something in her eyes was comforting. When Piper looked at her she could feel the anger in her dissipate. Piper decided not to look at her anymore. 

Leo turned toward Lyalia and felt himself calm down. "My outfit really isn't important right now. You have taken a Charmed One's daughter without permission or explanation. This is a crime that would have ended in a vanquishing if anyone else had committed it...."

Piper grumbled under her breathe, "Don't be so sure it won't still."

Leo turned around to smile at his wife, then continued, "We want our daughter returned."

Other Elders started to speak, but Lyalia glanced around the room and it went silent. They were allowing her to take the lead for the time being. "That explains your presence and that of your wife's, but what of Kayle? Why is she here?"

Piper found her voice then, "Because you did the same thing to her years ago. She deserves to be reunited with her son as much as we deserve to have Melinda returned to us."

Lyalia nodded. "Kayle knows why her son was taken."

Piper could feel her rage return even while looking at Lyalia now, "That doesn't make it right!"

A man to Piper's left spoke next seeing Lyalia was no longer having the calming effect they hoped she would. "Who are you to question our wisdom?"

Piper turned to face the idiot who had given her all the reason she needed to let her anger consume her. "Who am I? Who am I ? I am one of your precious Charmed Ones. I am one of the witches who defeated the Source and his council. Who am I?" Piper smirked as she said the last line. Then her tone took on a dangerous tone. "I'll show you who I am." 

Piper blinked over behind the Elder who questioned her. "This is who I am," she whispered in his ear. Then she blinked back to face him. "This is who you have made me." 

Over her shoulder she said to Leo and Kayle, "Do you guys suppose that Elders are high enough in the ladder of good that they'll reconstitute themselves after I blow them up like some demons do?"

Kayle spoke for the first time, "Don't know. Can't hurt to try."

Lyalia turned to Leo, "Aren't you going to do something?"

Piper turned around to face her husband. "So honey, what are you going to do?"

Another Elder stood up incensed by such blatant rebellion. "We will take your powers from you permanently this time Leo!"

Piper watched as a crossbow appeared in Leo's hand. "Oh, he has powers now that you can't touch," Piper smirked toward the standing Elder.

She turned back around, "Leo told me once that Elders were once whitelighters. Now I'm a little confused because we helped one of you pass on your powers not long ago to a kid and I think he was more of a witch than a whitelighter, but that's not important. What matters now is if you all share the same blood as whitelighters do," she said as she faced Leo aiming the crossbow at the council, "and the same weaknesses," she added with malice.

*****

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the room where Melinda was being held much to the surprise of the two whitelighters watching her. Phoebe let go of Paige's hand and threw two potion bottles at the still shocked guardians. When the bottles hit the floor, a green gas rose that when breathed by its targets caused them to fall to the floor. 

Paige looked at the fallen whitelighters with concern then turned to Phoebe. "It's just a type of knockout gas. They'll be fine. They're just taking a really long nap," Phoebe said as she and Paige ran to Melinda's crib.

Paige picked up a sleeping Melinda and said, "Well good. Maybe when they wake up they'll know better than to mess with the Charmed Ones." She smiled at Melinda, "Isn't that right?" she said to the sleeping baby.

Phoebe let out a small laugh. "Come on, let's get back to Piper and Leo," she said as she reached to put her hands on Paige's shoulders. But before Phoebe could put her hands on Paige, she felt an eerie feeling come over her, one that she knew too well and had hoped to never feel again.

"Woah," Phoebe said as she looked to Paige to see if she felt it too. Paige's face changed as she felt the same feeling sweep through her. "What is that?" she asked as Melinda woke up crying.

"Evil," Phoebe answered. "Piper's given in."

Paige was still confused, "I don't understand. This didn't happen when you..." she stopped before she finished her thought.

Phoebe knew exactly what she was thinking, "I know, but it did happen to me and Piper once before with Prue. Maybe it's because our connection as sisters wasn't strong back when I gave in. It's the connection we're feeling now. There's also a good chance that's what is upsetting Melinda."

Paige nodded as she tried to comfort the upset baby. "So what do we do now?"

"We find Piper before it's too late. Can you sense her the way you did Melinda?" Phoebe asked.

"That was the whitelighter connection. Kind of like what I did to find Sam. I don't know if I can find Piper," Paige answered.

Phoebe was getting nervous, "Ok, what about Leo? You did that once."

Paige nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Maybe," she said, then suddenly she felt both of them. "They're up here. Give me your hand."

Paige, Phoebe and Melinda orbed away to find and save Piper and Leo, or at least they hoped to.

*****

Piper walked over to stand by her husband. "Pick an Elder," she said she waved her hand around the room. "Any Elder."

Leo moved the crossbow across the room and stopped before an Elder who appeared to be a middle-aged woman. "How about we start with her?" he asked his wife.

"It's all the same to me," Piper said as she shrugged.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Line Erased

Paige and Phoebe orbed in with Melinda in hand right before Leo was about to fire the crossbow. 

"Woah," Phoebe said as Paige handed her Melinda and called out for Leo's crossbow. As the weapon appeared in Paige's hands, Piper and Leo turned around.

The anger on their faces was obvious as was the fact that they had switched sides. Phoebe eyes got big as she filled with more than a little fear. "Um, we can all calm down now. Baby here. She's a little upset with her parents right now, but she's here. No need to go killing any Elders now," Phoebe said as she and Paige sized up the situation.

Leo's rage melted in an instant. As his heart filled with the love he had for his daughter even his clothes changed back to the jeans and flannel shirt he had been wearing earlier that day. Leo walked over to look at Melinda and the crossbow Paige was holding disappeared. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. As soon as she saw the love in Leo's eyes she knew it was safe to give the baby to him. 

"One down, one to go," Phoebe whispered to Paige.

*****

Some of the Elders relaxed a little when Phoebe and Paige appeared. Lyalia breathed a sigh of relief when Leo found himself and his love again. Then she looked at the witches in front of her so full of pain, and she knew she had been right in both situations. These women should have never had their children taken away from them. Their actions now weren't justifying the original decision but a result of it. If love could prevail this day, Lyalia made a silent promise to herself that she would fix these wrongs.

*****

Piper looked at her husband holding her daughter and eyes filled with tears. There was nothing Piper wanted more than to go take her husband by the hand, go back home, and love Melinda. But if the Elders could take her once they could do it again. She had to put a stop to it. It had to end here and now.

*****

Kayle looked a father and his love for his child. All the pain she felt with her husband's betrayal came flooding back. All she had wanted for so long was revenge, but now as she looked at Leo holding Melinda, now what she wanted more than anything was her little boy.

*****

Piper pulled the potion bottles she and Kayle had made out from her pockets. She turned to Leo and her sisters. "Leave this place," Piper said sadly, "and take Melinda home."

Phoebe looked from Leo to Piper. "Keep her safe," Phoebe told Leo. Then she turned back to face Piper. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and squeezed it hard. 

"I see the bottles," Paige whispered as Phoebe said loudly to Piper, "Honey, come home with us. Lindy needs her mommy now."

Piper shook her head. "It has to stop Phoebe. They can't do this to us anymore. If I come home with you now, they'll just cause us more pain later. It's better this way."

Paige and Phoebe walked toward their sister. They knew she was being torn between good and evil at that very moment. They could both feel it. "Listen here big sister, we aren't leaving you here. No matter what," Paige said as she put one arm around Piper's shoulders.

"That's right. You guys didn't give up on me and I was way worse off then this. No way we are leaving you now," Phoebe added.

Piper looked at her sisters so full of love and understanding, then she looked over to her husband and baby girl. She almost felt herself let go of all the rage, but then she stopped. She pulled away and turned back to face the Elders. "Leave," she said again. "I don't want you hurt."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged worried looks. They started to tell Leo to get out of there, but Kayle interceded.

Kayle walked over to Piper and put her hands on Piper's. "Don't do it," she said in a whisper.

Piper looked up to mirrored tear-filled eyes. "But...."

Kayle smiled sadly, "There's hope for you. And I no longer want revenge. All I want now is to be with Caleb again." Kayle took the potion bottles from Piper's hands, "But even if I can't have that, I don't want you to lose your chance at happiness."

Kayle turned and walked over to Lyalia and handed her the bottles.

Lyalia smiled at Kayle as she stepped back to face the council, ready to accept their punishment.

Piper walked over to Leo to look at her baby girl again. Melinda was silent now, and she had a playful smile on her little face. Piper let Melinda's little hands grip her fingers and she released the last of her rage as she collapsed crying in Leo's arms.

*****

Feeling safe and in control again, the Elder that first angered Piper started to speak again, but didn't get the chance.

"I really hope you aren't thinking you're in charge here again," Phoebe said as she turned to face the Elders.

Paige was standing by Phoebe's side. There was no way they were going to let their sister or brother-in-law take any punishment for what happened today. "That's right. And don't think for a minute you'll be keeping Melinda either," Paige added.

"But we had good reason to do what we did," the Elder responded.

The sisters started to speak at the same time, but Lyalia came to their defense. "No, we didn't. We were wrong with Kayle, and we were wrong with Piper."

Kayle looked at Lyalia in shook. Phoebe smiled, "I like her." Paige nodded, "Me too."

Some of the Elders started to object to Lyalia's defense, but then the woman whom Leo had almost killed spoke. She had a voice that resonated with kindness and wisdom. "Lyalia is right. It is obvious the pain we caused nearly cost us two good witches and a whitelighter. We have no idea how much more it could have cost us down the road. The price we paid for our arrogance was far too high. We need to put more faith in those selected as forces of good."

Lyalia, "Thank you Arimia. As I argued once before, we only saw possible futures. If we had guided Kayle and Piper instead of taking their children from them, perhaps destiny would have found it's way and we would all have been better for it."

Phoebe and Paige looked around the room. It was clear some of the Elders were being convinced by Lyalia and Arimia. "It's not too late, you know," Phoebe said. When the room had turned its attention back to the witches, Paige added, "You could learn from this experience and reunite Kayle with her son. You could let Piper, Leo and Melinda be a family."

An Elder that hadn't spoken before did now, "You would have noone punished in this ordeal?"

Phoebe paused for a moment, and then decided to proceed with her thoughts, "Haven't they all been punished enough? You take children away on the slightest chance that some action by their parents might interrupt their destiny? But you never once did anything about my dark marriage, demonic child, or turn to evil? If anyone here should be punished for anything, it's me. Certainly my sister deserves only happiness and love."

Lyalia could sense the pain it caused Phoebe to say these things, and she admired her sacrifice as she tried to turn the wrath of the council onto her instead of the others in the room. She stood up and walked over to the young witch. Lyalia placed her hand on Phoebe's cheek as she said, "Nothing was done because those who love you begged for you to be given time. Of course, they would have had a fit if they knew anything about what happened today."

Phoebe's mind filled with all sorts of questions, but she wouldn't find those answers today. Lyalia stepped back from Phoebe to face all of them. "Leo, take your family to the garden. We will discus the situation and call you in a few minutes." 

She turned to face Kayle as the doors opened to the Great Hall. A young boy about five years old came running in. "Caleb, would you like to spend some time with your mother?" Lyalia asked the little boy. Caleb turned to look at Kayle with a huge grin on his face. He ran into her arms as Kayle melted in tears. "Caleb, please take your mother to the pond you like to play by. We will call you back in soon," Lyalia said as she turned to face her fellow Elders ready to win the fight she should have won years ago.

*****

Paige was setting the table in the manner for dinner. Phoebe carried the roast she had prepared under Piper's guidance to the table. She set it down in the middle of the table and turned her nose a little. "I'm sure it will be yummy," Paige said. "I hope so," Phoebe said with a smile, "Promise to tell me if it isn't?" she added. "Oh yeah sis, if it sucks, I spit it out right in front of you," Paige teased.

Piper came down the stairs carrying Melinda. She walked into the kitchen where her sisters were getting ready to call her for dinner. "Oh good, you're down here, now we just have to call Leo," Paige said. "Leo! Dinner!" Paige screamed.

Phoebe smiled as Piper came walking in. "Oh don't give me that look," Piper said as she pointed her finger at Phoebe's nose. Phoebe held Piper's hand and pulled it down to her side. "What?" she said, "I don't think we should ever put Lindy down again."

Piper smiled as she said, "Good, I agree. Except I really don't like that nickname you've given her."

Phoebe giggled, "Don't care. Time to eat."

Piper started to say something more but then Leo orbed in, "Someone say it was time for dinner?" Piper walked over and kissed her husband. "Everything o.k. up there?" she asked.

Leo returned Piper's kiss and joined the sisters at the dinner table. "It seems Kayle and her son have been reunited permanently, and the Elders have promised never to do anything like that again unless it was a matter of life and death," Leo explained.

Paige was passing the vegetables around the table as she asked, "And there will be no punishment for what happened?"

Leo took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and passed them to Piper as he responded, "Well no not punishment, but some memories will fade."

Piper took some potatoes and passed them on before she continued feeding little Melinda her dinner. "Like ours?"

Leo nodded as he took a bite of the roast, "To some degree and Kayle's and Caleb's. I don't know what we will remember and won't, but the Elders will remember it all, and Lyalia assured me the lessons they learned from this won't be lost on them."

Paige took a bite from her roast as well and then said, "Well, I really hope they learn to have more faith in us, in all witches," then she turned to Phoebe, "Sis, I got to tell you..."

Phoebe frowned, "Not good?"

Paige frowned and Leo looked away. Piper looked at her sister who was trying so hard to make things easier on her and took a bite of the roast. She looked up at Paige and Leo, and then over at Phoebe. 

Phoebe looked at her big sister and said, "I'm so sorry. I thought I did everything you told me to. I....."

Paige started laughing and Piper joined in, "It's wonderful Phoebe," Paige said. 

Phoebe looked at Piper. "She's right. As good as anything I would have made," Piper said.

"Really?" Phoebe asked as she took a bite of the roast herself. She turned to Paige and gave her a little look. Paige giggled and Piper and Leo joined.

*****

Lyalia and Arimia looked on at the Halliwell household from above and exchanged satisfied looks with what they saw. They knew the future of Melinda and Caleb and what it would mean to the side of good. They also knew that the most important thing to make that future come about was love, and now both of their lives would be full of just that.

  
  



End file.
